dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Caulifla
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Renso (older brother) Kale (protégé and teammate) Cabba (teammate) }} Caulifla (カリフラ. Karifura) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who will participate in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a fairly tall girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and black bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's existence was on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Caulifla is first seen sitting on a large throne-like chair eating a large bone of meat. After being informed by Renso, Cabba attempts to recruit her to the Universe 6 team, but Caulifla shows no interest, regardless of what may happen to Universe 6. After Cabba transforms, Caulifla accepts his invitation to the team, knowing she has the ability to not only transform into Super Saiyan, but also get stronger. Power While Caulifla has yet to fight in actual battle, she is said to have far greater potential than her older brother, Renso, hinting at her strength. It was also the reason she was asked to join the Tournament of Power by Cabba. Later on, she manages to transform into a Super Saiyan with the assist of Cabba, amplifying her powers. After first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla charged up a ki blast, creating a huge explosion, and revealing Kale's hiding spot from behind a rock, and sent her flying. Caulifla states that as a Super Saiyan she could probably beat Cabba, to which he agrees. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Transformations Super Saiyan Caulifla attains this transformation during her lesson with Cabba. She is the first female Super Saiyan to appear in the series. Showing an instinctual nature for it, she is able to do so without a strong emotion unlike most initial Super Saiyan transformations. Instead she attained it by concentrating her energy into the part of the back between the shoulder blades. Caulifla is able to maintain the form after only two attempts. Unlike most Saiyans, her hair remains unchanged in style while in this form. Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla attains this transformation sometime after achieving her Super Saiyan form for the first time. In this form, her hair spikes up, standing above her shoulders and three bangs appear, similar to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 form. Voice actors * Japanese: Yuka Komatsu Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. *Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. **In addition to being the first on screen female Super Saiyan, in the main series she also attained the form the fastest of all known Saiyans (although not the youngest, as the actual youngest is Goten). She is also the only Saiyan to consciously attain it, instead of triggering it from a subconscious desire which stemmed from anger. *Caulifla's red Ki blast has a similar effect to Broly's ki attacks. Gallery References es:Cauliflo pt-br:Caulifla Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tournament fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists